Life is blessing and curse
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: Follow us to see what happens when Oliver sends Felicity to Manhattan to meet a source. What happens if she meets someone and perhaps begins to fall in love? Will Oliver be murderous? Or happy for her? Read this awesome story that has a mix of Romance, Mystery, Action Adventure and Family. Rated T for romance and violence. (Story is better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

A unexpected gift

It has been two months since Slades attack on Starling city and four weeks since Oliver and Team Arrow started patrolling again, Felicity has been quieter since Oliver's fake declaration of his love for her and it has been worrying Diggle. Roy has been distant from the team but has some how always welcomed Felicity when she came to visit him or called him , ever since Thea left with Malcolm Merlyn he hasn't felt much like a hero.

Oliver has reverted to his closed up Arrow self and only Felicity is barely able to get through to him when the occasion calls for it. Felicity has been his only comfort but he keeps her at arms length oblivious to the fact that she has been sleep deprived due to nightmares plaguing her sleep. When Oliver isn't in the lair she takes off to a gym to teach herself how to punch and use various work out equipment.

So here is Felicity punching the punching bag in front of her the same way Oliver does but at a much slower rate, her breathing was heavy and she stopped and grabbed her water bottle. The door dinged and she looked to the entrance in curiosity, her eyebrows raised as a tall, blond, blue eyed , muscular young man entered the gym with a confident but shy smile.

She quickly went back to hiding in her corner with the boxing bags when a male voice from behind her made her jump. "Your stance is wrong... If you were ever to get into a fight with someone they could knock you off balance."

Felicity spun around to see the the Tall blue eyed young man who had just entered the gym minutes ago standing there arms crossed, "Oh well that's good to know... Hmm... How should my stance be ?" she said looking at him with a curious stare.

He uncrossed his arms and moves to the punching bag a couple feet from hers and got into a stance. "If you always start in this position it will give you more balance and momentum." he says gesturing to his exact stance.

Felicity looked him up and down for a few moments before sliding into a stance identical to his, she looked to the punching bag and punched keeping the stance perfectly. She smiled and looked to her helper and said "Thank you... It was really nice of you to correct my stance and help me to not look like a idiot to professionals. I am Felicity... Felicity Smoak and you are?"

Felicity holds her hand out with a small smile shining on her face, he shook her hand and said "I am Steve... Steve Rogers. And it's no problem at all." he has a smile that reaches his eyes.

Felicity turns back around and goes back to attacking the punching bag, Steve watched in his peripheral vision as he started his punching combo. He observed that she lacked upper body strength but when she threw in a kick he noticed she had pure muscle in her lower body.

Steve stopped and cleared his throat getting her attention before saying "You don't have much upper body muscle... I would suggest doing kick boxing from your size and agility you could be faster then your opponent."

Felicity raised an eyebrow before cautiously asking " Are you a trainer or were you in the military? Sorry if I am prying but you remind me of a friend of mine who was in the military and can pick up on stuff like this." she bit her bottom lip slightly making him awkwardly rub the back of his neck with his bandaged hands.

Steve sighed before replying "Actually I am a both... Right now just in the military but I use to train in New York before I moved here." Felicity smiled and replied "Well I think your a good trainer considering how fast you have fixed my stance and punches."

Suddenly Felicity's phone rang making her frown and walk over to her gym bag where she pulled out the phone and answered it.

Felicity- What's up?

Oliver- I need you to go to Manhattan ... A source has informed me that SHIELD has embedded someone in starling and we need to know who.

Felicity - Oliver it's the middle of fall... Do you have any idea how much colder it gets in Manhattan then here in Starling? I am going to freeze to death there... Is this really necessary?

Oliver- Felicity I need this information... It's bad when ARGUS is watching Starling City but with SHIELD suddenly popping up... It's not good. Please Felicity it will only take a week or two once you meet with my contacts.

Felicity loudly groaned drawing Steve's slight attention as she crossed her arms and whispered into the phone.

Felicity -Fine ... But you better let me enjoy it there since I haven't had a vacation in over two years, I think I deserve a small shopping spree. I will see you in the foundry in a hour.

Felicity hung up the phone with a sigh and looked to Steve with a slight smile and said "I have to go, it was nice to meet you Steve Rogers... and thanks for helping me fix my technique." She pulled off her pink boxing gloves and stuffed them into her gym bag.

Steve smiled "It was nice meeting you ma'am, your quite the fast learner. " he complimented and Felicity left a few minutes later.

Felicity went home and changed into a little fancier clothes and headed to the lair with a smile plastered on her face. She walked in to hear the familiar 'clank... Clank' of metal hitting metal as she closed the distance between herself and her computers.

"I was about to go out as the arrow and find you.., you said an hour not two. Dig insisted that we wait a little longer... Laurel will be here soon and while your gone you need to teach her the basics of how to run the coms and stuff similar in case another pretend vigilante decides to pop up while you are in Manhattan." Says Oliver with a strained voice as he finished doing the salmon ladder and jumps down.

Felicity tensed and with a shocked expression asked "You want me to teach Laurel ... Your Laurel how to operate my babies!? They need caring and understanding it's not something that I can teach in a night Oliver." her arms suddenly crossed over her chest to add to her point.

Oliver grabbed a nearby towel and dabbed the sweat off his chest and neck before looking at her with a raised eye brow "Laurel works for the DAs office I think she knows how to be kind and gentle to computers and all she needs is a lesson in the basic stuff you do every night."

Felicity opened her mouth to protest when Laurel said "Don't worry Felicity... I have always been a quick learner." walking in with a smirk, the IT specialists mouth shut quickly as Laurel Lance walked past her not sparring her a second thought and right up to Oliver.

Felicity's fists visibly clenched as Laurel pulled Oliver into a long kiss, the I.T specialist , "Well ummm I guess Laurel that I need to teach you a few things." she says in a awkward tone as Laurel and Oliver abruptly pull from their kiss with a slight pant.

A few hours later Felicity was satisfied with Laurels capability to use her babies (computers) much to her displeasure. And about six hours later Felicity had packed a bag and boarded a plane to Manhattan.-


	2. Chapter 2

Life blessing and curse 2

Felicity sat in her hotel room typing on her tablet when her phone started ringing, she stopped typing and answered.

Felicity- Hey Dig

Diggle- Hey Felicity how's the freezing city of Manhattan?

Felicity- Freezing... thank god I am only here for two weeks. Why did Oliver decide to send me now when his contact won't meet with me till next week?

Diggle- Apparently you needed a break so he made up a excuse, Roy finally dropped by the lair a hour ago and was sad to see that his big sister figure was in fact not there.

Felicity- Oh... I can't believe I forgot to call him before I left! This is what happens when someone springs something on me at last minute... I always forget something important! Arg!

Diggle- hey it's okay Felicity he was concerned for a while asking if you were hurt or something. I think he thinks of you like a sister Felicity like his big sister he was acting all protective it was interesting. Now while your in Manhattan you have to try Swarma I hear it's delicious.

Felicity - (laughs) Okay Dig I will try it... Anyways I am going to site see today and I will send you and team Arrow lots of pictures . Say hi to Lyla for me!

Diggle - Will do... Be safe Felicity.

Felicity sighed ending the call, she got off the bed and moved to her suitcase where she pulled out some designer jeans, a skinny white long sleeve shirt and a knee length black coat . She pulled on some black pencil heeled boots under her jeans and adjusted her hair into her stylish ponytail, she looked into the vanity to see her reflection and once she was satisfied she grabbed her purse and phone and walked out of hotel room.

Felicity walked out of the hotel lobby and immediately a cold burst of air hit her face eliciting several shivers to run through her body. She looked around and just picked a random direction and started walking. She went shopping and even walked by the tower known as Avengers tower before her stomach growled and it was time for lunch. She walked a few blocks before finding a place that sold Swarma.

Felicity walked in and ordered before taking a seat in the corner by the window, she watched silently as the Manhattan traffic was in full swing. She observed that 90% of the vehicles on the road were taxis leaving the other 10% to be a mix of buses and random vehicles, she looked away from the window when a waitress set down her order on the table in front if her.

Felicity nodded her thanks before digging in, as soon as the food touched her mouth she moaned in pleasure at the glorious taste. "Oh my god this is soooooo yummmy." she whispered to her self. She looked up when the bell of the door went off a tall broad sandy blonde haired man around his late twenties walked in.

The IT expert cocked her head in a curious manner before her brows dropped in thought as she began tapping her fingers on the table in a attempt to concentrate. Suddenly the blonde looked her way and as his eyes landed on her his eyes widen and he immediately moved towards her making Felicity stiffen unsure of his intentions.

He stopped beside her table and looked to her as he asked "Licity? Is it you?" Felicity's eyebrows raised as she was surprised by the nickname, and then she remembered only one person in her life had called her that. She gasped and said hesitantly "Clint? Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since I was eighteen and you were twenty one ... We haven't heard from you since you went off the radar right after."

Clint smiled and as soon as Felicity stood up he pulled her into a hug saying "It's good to see you cousin... It's been too long." Felicity smiled brightly before saying "Where have you been? And wow CB your muscles have really expanded since your tiny scrawny body that I last punched for calling me four eyes." she fixed her glasses and gestured for him to take a seat. He complied and sat down across from her, "Hahaha still babbling as usual Licity, I have been hitting the gym to get my charming body." he said jokingly making Felicity stifle a laugh.

Felicity took a sip of her soda and looked to him for him to continue talking to which he pleasantly agreed. "So Licity what has been my favorite female cousin been up to in the last several years? Did you ever go to MIT like you had been planning since you know your a computer geek." he said with a smirk upon his face. Felicity smiles "Yep I graduated a year early top of my class and got offers from all the major companies such as Stark Industries, Wayne Industries, Meryln Global and where I work now at Queen Consolidated."

Clint's eyes widen slightly before he went impassive and asked "Wait you actually rejected working with Tony Stark? From what I hear that never happens." Felicity blushed slightly before clearing her throat and replying "Well yeah I heard that Mr. Stark was quite a playboy till the last couple years, besides Starling cities winter isn't nearly as cold as here. So where do you work? You were always convinced that you would be FBI or CIA and from the way your observing the surrounding area very inconspicuously I would say that I am right."

Clint's body tensed before he asked "Licity how could you possibly catch that?" Felicity started stuttering before she said "I know someone that showed me what people do when they are trying to pay attention and stay alert of their surroundings. Anyways you dont have to answer."she shrugged. Clint's eyebrow rose as he observed his cousins demeanor he immediately knew she was hiding something but before he could get information his phone rang.

Clint sighed before saying " I got to take this... Be right back." he grabbed his phone and walked away to answer. Felicity went back to eating her food hoping that she could finish it before her cousin came back. About ten minutes later Felicity had just finished her Sharwma when Clint came back to her table. "Hey Licity it was good to see you... I have to get to work but can we meet up tomorrow?" he said with a small hopeful smile.

Felicity bit her bottom lip before agreeing. (Meanwhile back in Starling city)

A man sits at his desk hands clasped in front of him and he looks to the three timid men in front of him, his scar on his left cheek glistened in the dull lighting. " Mr. Death sir... The blonde has left Starling, we don't know where she went." says the oldest looking like he was ready to pee his pants. The man with the scar whose name is Mr. Damon Death raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his comfortable swivel chair.

There is a moment of silence before he speaks "The blonde is our only way to defeat the Arrow! You will find her and bring her to me! Find me Felicity Smoak!" He exclaimed with a booming voice making his men scramble out of the room fearful for their lives. He leaned back and spoke "Starling City will be mine. Mauhahaha!"

-Authors Note- I am sorry for the long wait in updating! Please review and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Life blessing or curse 3

The next day Felicity called Roy to check up on him and the team and what she was told didn't make her happy.

Roy- It's good to hear that you found some family Barbie, what's he like?

Felicity- Well he is tall, broad, blonde with blue eyes and he has his dashing smile that I remember him having. He is nice but he is hiding something he acts like Oliver always observing his surroundings and he is always in some form of defensive stance, just reminds me of Oliver is all. Anyways how's patrolling going? How many criminals has the Arrow put away in the last few days of my absence?

Roy- Well only two... Laurel isn't the best at computer things and Oliver is trying to include her in everything the team does and then she is with him at QC all the time and I think they are back together because I may or may not of ease dropped on one of their conversations but yeah Felicity when are you coming back? Diggle and I are ready to just lock Oliver and Laurel up in the lair and throw away the key.

Felicity- Oh... Yeah if they are doing that even in the lair I would be quite aggravated enough to lock them up as well. I don't know Roy if they are doing that maybe I should stay in Manhattan longer than I planned.

Roy (in a whining voice) - You can't do that to me Felicity! Please be joking about that and the fact that I am stuck here with them is terrible! Please Barbie... Please I am begging you come back really soon I don't think I can stand having Laurel sending us to a false location or kissing Oliver in front of dig and I again... I may die if it happens again.

Felicity sighs and replies "Roy I will be back once I get the information Oliver was wanting, maybe you could convince Oliver to send you as my protection all though I don't know exactly how long it will take. Well I have to go I am meeting my cousin in a little bit and it's easy to get lost in this city when I am busy talking on the phone and not paying attention. Be safe and keep me informed of what is going on in team Arrow." A minute later Felicity ends the call and looks around the area, she sighs in relief when she spots the Bar that she had agreed to meet Clint at.

Felicity walks into the family bar and immediately spotted Clint sitting a table talking to a red head across from him with a charming smile, she smiled when Clint spotted and waved her over. She walked over and took a seat beside her cousin, "Hey Licity I would like you to meet my girl friend Natasha Romanoff, Nat this is my cousin Felicity." Felicity smiles in greeting before saying "Romanoff? So your Russian, Clint how did you get someone like her? I mean she looks way to out of your league." she smiled and Natasha pursed her lips in a attempt to hide her smile as she simply stated "I like her. And yes I lived in Russia through most of my youth." The blonde IT expert nodded in understanding before ordering a diet coke as she began to observe her cousins girlfriend.

Little did she know that four men were outside the bar watching her, one got on the phone and spoke "Mr. Death we have found her. She is Manhattan."

Mr. Death - I want her, do what ever you have to but get me Felicity Smoak!

Marcus- Yes Sir! I will keep you informed.

He hung up and looked to his men "When she leaves we take her the boss wants her alive." he orders and everyone splits up and grabs their gear. Felicity spent a whole two hours talking in the bar with her cousin and his girl friend before they finally walked out of the bar. Clint and Natasha watched as Felicity walked away crossing the street as she did so, Natasha kept her eyes on Felicity as she stated "I like her... She could give stark a run for his money." Clint smirked in agreement also watching his cousin as she becomes farther and farther away as he replies "I actually think she would have fun with us Avengers I mean.." he stopped short as he saw two men grab Felicity from behind and drag her into a alley. Both Natasha and Clint looked shocked before he grabbed his back from the trunk and ran across the street Natasha beside him they locked eyes for a moment a silent agreement that he would go around the back while she took the front.

Clint pulled on his quiver and used the shadows of the buildings to lessen the possibility of his identity being exposed, Felicity was struggling and fighting but she only knew a little self defense that Dig had insisted she learn but none of that was helpful against two strong attackers. Felicity finally asked "What do you want with me!?" and one of the men laughed "It's not you we want... It's the Arrow." he says with a mischievous glint in her eyes that made her freeze utterly terrified before she got control of her thoughts understanding that they wanted her to get to Oliver AKA the Arrow and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Felicity gave them this nasty glare before stating "You are all Physcopaths! I won't help you find him and I certainly won't allow myself to be intended bait for him now LET ME GO!" she tried to elbow one of the men holding her back in the stomach only for him to see it coming and the boss of the assailants to back hand her roughly across the face his ring cutting he bottom lip open. She gave a slight cry of pain before composing herself and glaring at them, "She is a feisty one. Gag her and let's go!" the leader ordered but suddenly a arrow whizzed past Felicity's head and imbedded itself in the shoulder of the boss making him cry out in pain. His men grabbed their guns completely startled and spun around to look in the direction the arrow had come from and they come face to face with another archer making Felicity gasp in confusion because the man standing in front of her wasn't Oliver but in fact Clint, he grit his teeth and ordered "Release her!"

From behind her Felicity could hear grunts and groans and within seconds it was just her, Clint and Natasha standing in the alley with four men unconscious at their feet. She looked around stunned before she looked Clint over and her eyes widen as she looked between Natasha and Clint and the now unconscious men. She suddenly realized what her cousin does she puts a hand over her mouth in shock before she exclaims "You're ... you're Avengers!? HawkEye and Black Widow!?" Natasha and Clint both stiffen and look around before they look at each other and have a silent conversation with each other as Felicity stood awkwardly in front of them.

Finally Clint groaned swinging his bow on to his back and stepping towards his cousin and spoke "Licity... Yes we are. You don't seem so surprised that you were just rescued by two Avengers and one just so happens to be related to you." he says raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner that made Felicity bite her lower lip before replying " Yeah in starling I have been rescued by the Arrow several times... I am very surprised that your a Avenger but then again it makes perfect sense when you take in to account your obvious fitness, your constant observing of your surroundings and suspicious of me when I noticed." she shrugged her shoulders and then put her attention back on the men who were now being searched by Natasha. Clint joined her side before Natasha suddenly said "Hydra!" making Felicity look to Clint confused and totally unsure as to how she should react.

Clint's fist clenched before he looked to Felicity and asked "Why would hydra want you? They don't know your relation to me... we just found each other the yesterday!" he exclaims as he stares at his cousin wondering what he doesn't know yet. The blonde IT specialist was not sure how to respond but decided right now truth is better than a lie, so she takes a deep breath and quickly replies "Theonlyreasonicanthinkofbeingatargetwouldbethefactthatiamclosefriendswiththevigilanteknownasthearrowabdthefactthathehaskilledtoprotectmebefore." she said words smashing together making both Natasha and Clint look at her as if she was a three headed talking dragon. Natasha stood up from her crouched position and impassively asked " Can you repeat that again? And this time slowly."

Felicity frowned but responded "The only reason I can think of being a target would be the fact that I am close friends with Starling cities vigilante the Arrow, we are close friends and if someone was to take me they would either get a arrow to the chest or get exactly what they want ... Depending on the situation that is. Other then that I haven't the slightest idea why they want me." she shrugs but her revelation made both Natasha and Clint look at her with jaw dropped expressions. Natasha grabbed her cell and walked away mumbling something about calling Stark for permission. Clint meanwhile looked at Felicity taking in her demeanor as he decided what to do "Licity... Why don't you stay with us... You could meet the other Avengers and we can keep you safe. Plus I would love to hear the story of how you became friends with Archer vigilante." he offered making her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline in surprise.

She nodded quietly and Natasha came back over to them and stated "Tony did a back ground check on you and he is excited to see your computer skills at work. Something about seeing how good you really are." Felicity's jaw dropped and her eyes went into saucers before she quietly squealed "I am going to meet Tony Stark! Iron man!"

-Authors Note- Sorry for the long waits but life is hectic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Life blessing or curse 4

Felicity walked alongside Clint and Natasha and entered Avengers tower she stayed silent as they entered a elevator and suddenly a voice spoke "Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff... Ms. Smoak welcome. Mr. Stark is expecting you in the main room shall I send you up?" it said which made Felicity jump from the robotic voice but then her eyes widen as she exclaimed "A AI! A Artificial intelligence that runs Avengers Tower... That is so cool." she smiled completely ignoring the looks from Clint and Natasha. Clint instead spoke up since Natasha seemed to interested in figuring his cousin out "That's JARVIS he knows everything that goes on in the tower inside and out and yeah send us up. Now Felicity there is a few things you should know about Tony." he started only to have Natasha cut in and say "He is a billionaire, playboy, genius and philanthropist he is cocky as well as king of nick naming people and annoying you to the point that you want to punch him. But he is generous once your on his good side." she finished with a reassuring smile.

The elevator came to a stop on the eighth floor, and as soon as the doors opened Felicity's smile widened at the site of the luxurious greeting room. She stepped out and cautiously looked around and her eyes landed on the one and only Tony Stark heading straight for them with a strawberry blonde women who had a gracious smile on her face. "Legolas... Red... Hacker." greeted Tony with a curt nod in each of their directions. Felicity raised an eyebrow before replying "Felicity... Felicity Smoak. Your Tony Stark AKA Iron Man... Nice to meet you." she says putting her hand out to shake his only to be completely ignored as Tony looks her over before saying "So this was Professor Michael's top student that graduated early and got job offers from all over the world? Hmmmmm nope not convinced follow me blonde I want to see your skills at work before I agree that you are allowed to stay here."

Felicity looks to her cousin in surprise and confusion but followed as the strawberry blonde came to her side and introduced herself " Hi, I am Pepper Potts... Tony's girlfriend slash assistant and part time CEO of Stark Industries. Don't worry Tony is great and he is probably going to have you try to hack into Jarvis or something to see if you are really as good as everyone suggests." she says with a reassuring smile. Felicity purses her lips and follows Tony down to a large monitor "Okay Ms. Smoak I want you to try to hack into JARVIS, I doubt it is possible but let's see what you can do."

Felicity raises an eyebrow before quietly walking over to the monitor and looking at the code, she types in a few things before her eyes suddenly spark in humor Natasha and Clint caught it but she hid it before the rest could. She turned to Tony and with a impassive face "I bet you a car that I can break into JARVIS in under ten minutes." she says making Tony's eyebrows shoot up in surprise before his eyes narrowed and he defensively replied " Its relatively impossible to hack into JARVIS in any length of time but it is definitely impossible to hack into him in less then ten minutes I designed and programmed him." Clint was trying really hard not to roll his eyes before his cousin replied smartly " Well if that's the case then you have nothing to worry about by taking the bet then huh? So what do you say Mr. Stark ready to back up your statement ?"

Tony raised an eyebrow before shrugging and nonchalantly replied "Alright Blonde I take the bet... If you can hack into JARVIS in under ten minutes you got yourself a deal... Red time her." he looked to Natasha who mumbled something in Russian before looking to her watch and nodding that she is ready . "Ready set... Go!" exclaimed Clint dramatically making Tony look at him like he was crazy while Felicity's fingers flew over the digital keyboard attempting to hack into JARVIS. Everyone was quiet while the timer kept ticking down, Clint watched as his cousin didn't even blink as she stayed devoted to the computer screens in front of her. Exactly seven minutes later JARVIS's alarms blares and he says "Sir my systems have been hacked and I am now required to play the following song." as soon as the AI finished speaking Frozen's ' Let it go." song began playing as Felicity spun around with a triumphant smile upon her face as she exclaimed "Eight minutes and twenty seconds... I win."

Natasha chuckled at Tony's look of disbelief before Pepper spoke up "Well Ms. Smoak it appears that you are indeed as good as they say, if you follow me I can show you to the room you will be staying before I give you a tour of the place. Is that okay?" she asks with a kind welcoming smile to which Felicity nodded great fully and followed the strawberry blonde out of the living room to the elevator just in time before Tony went on a rampage of disbelief. Once the elevator doors closed Felicity let out a sigh of relief making Pepper smile reassuringly to her as she said "Don't worry I know this is all new to you being around multiple Avengers and Tony is a genius, playboy, philanthropist... But he is also generous and protective once he gets to know you. Your Clint's cousin which immediately makes you family so please don't be to tense around us."

Felicity smiled at how kind and sincere Tony Starks girlfriend is before she exits the elevator and her eyes widen in shock as she sees a whole floor of computers and like devices "Tony decided that a IT expert can't live without technology and the latest computers... There's a room down this hall that will be yours for as long as you want to stay. You have access to the computers and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask any of us and JARVIS is always available for information or assistance." says Pepper gesturing around the entire tower 16th floor making Felicity's jaw drop before a mischevious smile appeared. "It's candy land for IT specialists... I am in heaven."

-Authors Note- So what do you think so far? I am sorry for the long update waits but life is busy. Thanks for taking the time to read.

-PiratePrincess16-


	5. Chapter 5

Life blessing or curse 5

In Starling city

"Dig have you heard from Felicity? I haven't heard from her all day and even if she is busy she always manages to send me a quick text." asks Oliver walking in with a slightly panicked demeanor that showed his self control was wavering on staying neutral. Dig is momentarily silent as he thinks back to the last time uhe spoke to Felicity and instantly he frowns "I haven't heard from her since the other day, Roy has been talking to her the most perhaps he has talked to her today." He says making Oliver shift on his feet uncomfortably as he dialed Roy's number.

Roy- Oliver?

Oliver- Have you heard from Felicity recently?

Roy- Umm I talked to her last night, she is meeting with her cousin today she is suppose to feel me in anytime now...why?

Oliver- We haven't heard from her since the other day and I was getting concerned, I should probably just call her. Thanks Roy.

Oliver hangs up before dialing Felicity's number and anxiously waiting for her to answer. After six rings Felicity's voice popped up.

Felicity- Hello! Sorry I am not available right now, please leave a message and I will get back to you as quick as I can! Thanks!

Automated tone - After the tone please leave your message after your done please hang up. BEEP

Oliver- Hey Felicity its Oliver, haven't heard from you in a while and was getting concerned please call me back soon to let Dig and I know your safe. Alright bye

He sighed hanging up and looking to Diggle who promptly said "I will have Laurel ping her gps if we don't hear from her by tomorrow afternoon." Oliver mutely nods before attacking the training dummies.

Felicity sighed as she sat on her bed as she thought about the last hour going extremely fast. She found out that her cousin has a girl friend, that her cousin and his girl friend are Avengers known as HawkEye and Black Widow. Hydra for some reason is after her and now she is staying at Avengers tower because she was able to hack into Tony Starks Artificial intelligence that was extremely in hackable. What a day.

"Licity?" says Clint knocking on her open door announcing his presence, Felicity turned to her cousin and smiled letting him in. "Clint, what's wrong?" She asks noticing his serious expression, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before saying "I believe it's time we talked... Starting with how you know Starling city's vigilante, how you work for him and what that entails and why Hydra is after you."

Felicity tapped her foot in thought as she nibbled on her bottom lip as she decided what she needed to say, she cleared her throat before she replied "It happened three years ago, I was heading to my car one night after a long day at Queen consolidated when I found the Arrow in the back seat of my car bleeding from being shot. It turned out the person who kept asking for my help was the Arrow and after wards I ended up becoming his IT partner. I manly hack and track bad guys give the arrow their location that type of thing, occasionally I will be bait or go undercover but that's rare, he really doesn't like putting me in harms way. I can only guess as to why hydra wants me."

Clint's face was impassive as he sat down beside her and asked "Why do you think that hydra is after you?" Felicity pulled off her glasses and as she subconsciously cleaned them she replied "I am so far the best hacker I have ever dealt or met with. Then there is the fact that I know the Arrow and his team, or somehow they figured out my relation to you. One of those three options." she shrugged putting her glasses back on.

Clint's eyebrows raise till he sighs and asks "If I promised not to tell anyone... Would you tell me who the Arrow is?" Felicity's immediate reaction was to bite down on her lower lip before she hesitantly replied "It's not my secret to tell no matter how much I trust you and want to tell you how great a shot he is."

Clint immediately jumped to his feet and exclaimed "Hey that vigilante has nothing compared to my superior archery skills! I am a Avenger and the best Archer on the planet trust me." he said offended that his own cousin would suggest that the Vigilante is a good shot. Felicity raised an eyebrow as her lips pursed in amusement before saying "I don't know Clint you will have to prove that you really are better than the arrow and trust me when I say it will take a lot to convince me."

She pulls out her phone from her purse and immediately frowns upon seeing the massive amounts of texts, missed calls and voicemails from Team Arrow. Clint notices her frown and with concern in his voice asked "Licity what's wrong?" She bits her lower lip and chooses her words carefully "Ummm... The Arrow is concerned since he hasn't heard from me since I found you at that Sharwma place." Clint's eyes widen "The ARROW HAS YOUR NUMBER!?"

-Authors Note- Did you like that chapter? Please review and thank you sooo much for following and keeping up with this crossover. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


End file.
